


In This Moment

by WhereTheFandomsAt



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, If only this was canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Villaneve, god we would have been fed so well, soft!Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFandomsAt/pseuds/WhereTheFandomsAt
Summary: It's one of those moments where you're with someone and to everyone else, the moment is mundane and commonplace, but to you, this moment is everything. Set sometime post-season 2.





	In This Moment

_Seriously, what is the temperature? -2?!_ Villanelle mused, attempting to burrow herself into the couch.

There was a mean cold snap hovering over Antwerp in mid-November. After the scheming, killing, and general fleeing throughout Europe, Villanelle thought she and Eve deserved to splurge on themselves. Eve, unsurprisingly, was paranoid about drawing too much attention to themselves so, they compromised. Villanelle ended up renting a low-key, yet chic Airbnb that was located in the outskirts of Antwerp. Eve was relieved to have a place to rest her head for the night; Villanelle was relieved the place has plumbing.

As Villanelle got herself prepared for the soup episode of _Chopped_ , her favorite episode, she heard heavy footsteps coming from the bathroom. Villanelle was pretty sure it was Eve, but she tensed up and reached for the knife underneath the couch cushion just in case. Keeping her face positioned towards the television, she watched the shadows move on the adjacent wall. She relaxed from recognizing Eve’s shadow in the light emanating from the television. Villanelle heard the hollow echoes of Eve’s toothbrush gliding over her teeth. Villanelle turned her attention back to _Chopped_ only to find Ted Allen eclipsed by the buoyant curls of Eve’s head.

“Excuse you—” Villanelle protested.

“Which one is this?” Eve ignored Villanelle’s indignation, shifting her body to cover more of Villanelle’s vision.

“It’s the soup one. Do you mind?” Villanelle sat up slightly and gestured at the length of Eve’s body with her hand. She knew Eve won’t be able to see the gesture, but she’s pretty sure Eve can infer the gestures she's making by her tone of voice.

“I never saw the soup one? I’m surprised you did. You would think being sent all over Europe would… deter one from binge-watching _Chopped_.” Eve’s words were slightly muffled from Eve keeping her mouth open, determined to talk and brush her teeth at the same time for some reason unknown to Villanelle. Villanelle waited in silent anticipation for the small thud of toothpaste hitting the hardwood floors.

“Binging _Chopped_ is the best way to pass the time.” Villanelle laid back down on the couch. It was obvious that Eve was not about to move anytime soon. Villanelle shifted herself a little higher on the couch, trying to increase her view of the television. She made sure to keep her legs behind Eve. She pushed back her legs toward the back of the couch, keeping one leg open as the mimic the couch customs. She hoped Eve would shift back so she can feel her body against the legs.

_Please lean back. Please lean back_ , Villanelle chanted in her head while keeping her face as blank as possible. She would hate for Eve to see how vulnerable she makes her. Villanelle felt a bloom of happiness rising in her chest when she sees Eve shifting back to lean against her legs. She saw Eve putting down her toothbrush down and swallow the toothpaste that was in her mouth. It was utterly disgusting, yet Villanelle was enchanted. Villanelle stared at the back of Eve’s head, appreciating her curls from behind. She then thought of Eve’s face and how those curls framed her beautiful face and all the emotions she has seen that face make and—

Villanelle felt the weight of Eve’s stare on the side of her face. She angled her eyes up to Eve’s whose body was shifted more towards her face. By the crinkle by Eve’s eyes, Villanelle could tell Eve was trying to get her attention for a while. Villanelle felt her heart skip at Eve’s bemusement and felt proud that she was able to get that reaction from Eve.

_God, I am pathetic_ , Villanelle mentally groaned at herself.

“What were you saying,” Villanelle attempted to make her voice as monotone as possible. Better for Eve to think Villanelle wasn’t listening because she was boring than to know Villanelle was distracted by her presence.

“I said, how many shows have you binge-watched?” Eve replied. Her eyes twinkled even more like she knew why Villanelle was actually distracted.

“Tons. Obviously enough since I am not asking you to move your ginormous head,” Villanelle slumped her forehead on Eve’s back.

Eve scoffed, “Whatever.”

Villanelle was pleased that Eve didn’t shift her body away from Villanelle’s forehead. Villanelle hummed in response and slowly snuck her arm around Eve’s waist. She breathed in the floral scent of the fabric softener that remained on Eve’s worn out, grey tank top. Villanelle felt that bloom of happiness rising in her chest again.

_Fuck off, dopamine,_ Villanelle cursed as she brought Eve’s back closer to her head. She smirked when Eve started to stroke her forearm. Villanelle wondered what were the odds that she would find a person like Eve, someone who was as smart and beautiful and dark as she is. Villanelle could have laughed at her younger self who believed that Anna was the love of her life. The depth of her overall devotion and obsession with Eve cannot and should not be compared to how she felt about Anna, which seems embarrassingly meager in comparison. Villanelle could not have imagined feeling the magnitude of what she feels for Eve when she was in love with Anna. Who knew she would actually find someone to watch movies with?

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie after this episode? I really think you’ll like this one.” Eve turned to her left this time, waiting for Villanelle to respond.

Villanelle chuckled, “Sure,” and passed the remote to Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This was my first ever fanfic (which for some reason I chose to write for one of the most talented fandoms ever)! I hope you enjoyed it. Any and all constructive criticisms are welcomed. Please comment if you can!   
> Yell at me on Twitter (@shawtyfromguam) or on tumblr (@endlessknivesandscars).


End file.
